Suck it: Part 1
by kayy94
Summary: ZeroxOC. Kietsu, best friend of Yuuki, was seen as a normal teenager girl attending Cross Academy with a scholorship. She easily finds out the secret about the night-class students, but can they easily find out about hers?
1. Chapter 1

"HEYYY YUUUKI!" I screamed as I entered the class, more than half an hour late.

The teacher threw a chalk at me once again "KOKORO!"

The class laughed of-course.

"Ohh whoops. Was I really that loud?" I asked while sitting at the seat next to Yuuki.

"What is the point of you coming if there is only a few minutes of class left?" the teacher asked while slapping his face.

The class loved it when I came late. It wasted time from writing more notes and found it entertaining when the teacher yelled at me.

"Well…I was bored. So why not?"

The teacher shook his head in disapproval. He continued with the notes as fast as he could before the bell rung, but failed once again.

"Okay students…I guess no homework today, since we could not get our notes done. Thanks to someone" The teacher said while glaring at me

"Yoooou're welcome!" I said while pulling Yuuki out of her chair.

"Bye Yori! Hers your chocolates" I said before taking Yuuki with me out of the class-room.

"Wait what about Zero?" Yuuki asked

"Oh Kiryuu can wait. Lets get going" I answered

"Where are we going?"

"Well I decided I would help you with guarding this Valentines Day. It seems fun. Plus you need all the help you can get."

Yuuki rubbed the back of her head "Oh well, thanks…I guess"

"Don't mention it."

We got to the gates and the girls were already there. The gate had opened and the ladies (some gentlemen) began to scream.

"What should we do?" Yuuki asked

"I got an idea. OKAY LISTEN UP! All morning class students will line up in-front of the night-class student they stalk the most!" No one lined up

I sighed "Okay then. Morning students will line up in-front of the night student they love"

In no time the girls were racing to the front of the line saying "I love him more!"

Yuuki patted my back "Good idea! Why didn't I think of that" I smiled.

I haven't been this close to the night class. I'd only watch them from afar through the windows. There was a minty smell in the air went near a few. It was really strong and filled my nose. I didn't mind it at all but others of my kind would have.

"Hmm a minty smell, beautiful people that only come out after twilight…that could only mean one thing!" I thought.

I was to busy in my thoughts that I didn't notice the person behind me "damn, you smell sweet. You don't mind if I have a taste do you?" the person whispered. I turned around and punched the guy right in the face. I knocked him pretty hard causing everyone to turn and look.

I stood over him with arms over my chest and a frown on my face, "Do that again and you won't have anything to taste with"

The guy smirked and got up while holding his cheek. He stood a few inches taller than I. His hair was in a blonde mess, and icy blue eyes. "You're pretty good with punches"

"Oooh why thanks. I do like to work on my muscles" I said forgetting about everything that happened.

He nodded "What's your name?"

"Ookami Kietsu! And yours?" I asked

"Hanabasu Aidou" Then he threw a bang in a random direction. I looked over to where he banged at and there was a whole crowd of girls screaming

"Oh so you are the oh so famous Idol sama?"

"That would be me!" He said confidently

"Womanizer" I said before walking away, leaving him speechless.

"I am not a womanizer!" He yelled after I was a few feet away from him.

I walked over to both Yuuki and Zero.

"what supp playaaa" I said in a high pitched voice while playfully hitting Zero's shoulder.

"Can you quiet down…you might wake up the dead" Zero said while plugging an ear with his pinky

"Oh its all good, cuz once they see your face they'd wanna go back to sleep" I dissed.

He rolled his eyes. I looked over to see Yuuki separating Aidou from another girl he was flirting with. As I stood there I notice a faint smell of mint was disappearing. I looked over to Zero to see he was walking away

"Huh…that's weird. Was he standing with a vampire before?" I thought. I decided to skip to where he was, then put my hands behind my back while walking next to him

"Where are you going Kiryuu?"

"No where, leave me alone" he said aggravated.

I realized the smell of the mint was back. "Hey kiryuu…you didn't happen to be kicking it with the night class were you?"

He looked at me like I was stupid. He also looked like as if he was in pain "Why would I do that? I hate them"

I nodded a little bit confused. The two of us were in the hallways of the school. Zero began to pant and clutch his chest.

"Zero…are you okay?" I asked while touching his shoulder.

"Forget about it. Just go away!" He yelled while leaning against the wall.

"Why would I wanna forget about it Kiryuu. Youre in pain!" I yelled back

He clenched his teeth and fist.

"Go away. NOW!" He said harsher. I glared at him. Then realized the mint scent was getting strong than before. Then I knew. I pushed Zero so his back was facing the wall. He tried to hid his face with his hand and growled. I pulled his hand away holding it down in place. Right now I was much stronger than he was. His eyes were glowing crimson and his fangs were out.

"He needs help, but what do I do?" I thought.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a few seconds after I had taken Zero to the chairman's office. Before we had gone in, I had asked Zero weather The chairman knew or not.

My hands were occupied with keeping Zero up, while he hunched over a little, limping. I had to kick the door open to the office, which startled the chairman.

"Mr. Chairman!" I yelled

He ran to my side helping me out "I'm on it"

Zero pushed the chairman away and slid against the wall. I locked the door just in case someone came in. Zero was clenching onto the curtains behind him.

I was about to walk over to see if he was okay but chairman had held me back. "Well then…Zero?"

Zero couldn't reply. All we heard from him were sighs and huffs.

Chairman looked over to Zero with sad eyes. "You can fight it or try to ignore it, but it won't change anything. Why do you keep doing this to yourself?"

"Shut up!" Zero started to scream and shudder, pushing him-self against the wall in pain.

Chairman just stared at him and went somewhere. He then came back with crimson liquid inside a wine glass. Sniffing the air I smelt blood leading towards it/

"Zero if you drink this, the pain will stop."

"What is it?" Zero asked weakly.

The chairman was hesistent to answer but I was going to tell Zero the truth. "It's blood"

Zero slapped chairman's hand causing the glass hit the ground, shattering into tiny pieces. The Liquid began to spread out on the ground. "Never"

Chairman sighed as if this was normal. "The fits are occurring much more frequently now. If you continue to refuse it, the pain will only get worse."

Zero looked away in anger

"Zero, I don't know what the circumstance is but you need to understand what the chairman is saying, I can smell your transformation through my nose. I know right now blood isn't what you want but regardless you're still not going to be able to keep it up much longer. But you probably already know that…don't you Zero?"

Chairman was nodding but still confused as to why I knew this "Kietsu…you and I will need to talk"

"Yeah, sure no problem." I said while rubbing the back of my head

Chairman nodded "Follow me"

The two of us went to a room next door.

I sighed. "I'm a wolf…"

"A…wolf?" He asked. I think he was confused and was taking his time letting it sink in.

"I thought wolfs didn't exist anymore"

"Most of them don't. We're a small group now. I guess they kept it that way so it was easier to keep all of us hidden. Coincidently I had gotten a scholorship to a school full of vampires. "

"How…ironic" the chairman thought out-loud

I nodded "Yuuuuup. It changes everything! Now this school isn't as boring anymore."

The chairman began to cry dramatically "You thought my school was boring!"

"Oh no no! Not all. I was just kidding about that. Just wanted to see what you would say"

"Oooh well you almost got me there!"

I laughed nervously putting thumbs up "Yeah…I guess I did. Hey you don't happen to have a bathroom nearby, would you? I really need to pee" I said while holding my legs together.

"Oh yes! Follow me" The chairman lead me to his bathroom.

"Oh thanks" Chairman nodded happily before leaving me to do his business.

I opened the door to see Zero sitting on the ground with wet hair and no shirt on.

"Ohh, You're here"

Zero just stared straight ahead. I rolled my eyes and mumbled "Dramatic much?"

I sat in-front of Zero too be able to look at his face "What's wrong now playah?"

He didn't say anything. I picked up the towel from around his neck and started to dry his head "At-least dry your hair. You're gunna get sick!" I began to try putting his shirt on him. "At-least help me out a bit with your sleeves. Jeez." He did as I said. I just stared at him for a-while before getting an idea. I got up digging through my skirt pocket and found a bag of chocolates I had made. I held it out for Zero to eat it

"Here eat this. Chocolate is the cure to everything"

He didn't take it. I sighed and got closer to his face as he looked into my eyes, I began to blush a little but smiled. "It's for you…I made it earlier. You're lucky you got yours before Yuuki got hers. "

Zero opened his mouth letting the chocolate in.

"It's my first time making good chocolate. So it's pretty special"

Zero made a disgusted face.

"Why are you looking so revolted! Whatever. More for me" I said with a scowl on my face.

"Come on Kiryuu cheer-up, you're making me depressed." I began to make funny faces at him and began to talk to myself like an idiot. I could tell Zero was trying his best to hide the smirk. I began to laugh "You know Kiryuu. You're kinda cute" I said while poking his forehead before leaving out of the bathroom to another one.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for lack of updates! I'm not really into anime so it's hard for me to keep my head in the game, haha. I decided to try and update at-least once every two weeks. Here's number three.

Class just ended and the only thing everyone can hear was Yuuki's snore. I was about to go wake Yuuki up but someone else did it for me.

"Hey…Yuuki."

She put her head up rubbing her eyes sleepily. "Hmm?...Oh what's up Zero?"

"I'm going now. Prefects duty and all that. Once your extra classes are over hurry up and join me." Zero glanced at me from the corner of his eyes before leaving.

"Doesn't Zero look really pale today?" Yuuki asked me.

I laughed nervously "Yeah he does, he's probably not getting enough sun. You know him, always locking himself up in his room."

Yuuki didn't say anything before sighing "Yeah you're right" The two of us waited till the teacher came for the extra classes.

Yuuki needed it because she was always sleeping in class, I needed it because I had nothing better to do. As Zero's scent slowly began to disappear he had stopped walking as another scent had appeared. The only scent I can remember was Zero's and I still had to train on smelling other vampire scents.

"You…okay?" Yuuki asked me

"Huh? Oh yeah…why do you ask?"

"Oh no reason. You just kept sniffling that's all"

"Oooh, well you know how boogers are" I laughed nervously before thinking "Wow way to be obvious Kietsu"

The teacher had came in and begun the lessons.

After lessons Yuuki and I walked out of the building. We looked over to see some of the night class students around Zero. Zero was cracking his knuckles ready to fight. Before anything could happen Yuuki jumped infront of Zero.

"Stop right there! No fighting allowed! Didn't you read that in the student hand book?"

I walked to them slowly with my arms behind my head while yawning.

"Yuuki I don't think anyone reads the hand-book in the first place"

Yuuki glared at me "Not helping."

"Oh whoops"

Aido sighed "Can we just drop this already?"

"Fine it's not worth it anyway" One girl said before they all headed back

"Back to your coop, chickens!" I yelled out

They all turned and glared except for Aido. I'm pretty sure I saw a smirk on his face but I shrugged it off. I turned towards Zero and Yuuki after the vampires had left.

"What is it Zero?" Yuuki asked

"Whatever it is you can talk to me about it. I don't know why but lately you haven't been acting yourself"

Zero glared at Yuuki, which shocked her.

He began to leave but Yuuki tried grabbing his arm, but he had pulled away.

"Just leave me alone" He said quietly. The whole time I watched from the side looking at them back and fourth. Yuuki sighed sadly.

"Umm Yuuki maybe we should give it a few days. Something might be on his mind right now" I knew what Zero was doing. For some reason Yuuki's blood smelled different from everyone else and Zero was trying his best to resist tasting it.

Yuuki nodded in agreement but sadness still held in her eyes.

"Yuuki I have to go to the chair mans. Ill see you later" I hugged her before running towards my destination avoiding several people.

I slammed the door open to the chairmans, startling him. I also noticed Kaname was standing there frustrated. Kaname quickly regained his composure.

I looked at him weirdly but he just smiled. Other than being a vampire, he was also hiding something. I could sense it.

"Umm chairmen may I speak to you in private"

"You two enjoy your day." Kaname was about to walk out but chairman stopped him

"Kaname stay, all three of us must talk together."

Kaname looked at the chairman confused but stood next to me a few distance apart. He wrinkled his nose wondering why I smelled so different from everyone else.

Chairman smiled at the two of us as we stood awkwardly next to each other.

"So Kietsu. What did you want to talk about?"

"Zero" I answered

"She knows? How?" Kaname asked keeping his cool.

"Kietsu, would you like to explain?" Chairman asked.

"Yeah yea nothing big. Im a wolf"

Kanames eyes widened in surprise as he just stared at me. We all stood in silence once again for a few seconds before chairman cleared his throat.

"So what about Zero?"

"Oooh! Yes…well I don't think he will be able to hold it in any longer"

"What do you mean?" Kaname and Chairman asked

"He can barely keep his mouth open around Yuuki!" I stopped talking and sniffed the air. Yuuki's blood filled my nose. My heart began to speed up.

Chairman held concern in his voice "What's wrong?"

"No time to talk!" I ran out the door while pulling Kaname with me. I ran faster then he did so I let go of him and went ahead. He would catch up later.

I got to where the danger was. Yuuki was trying to stop Zero from sucking any-more blood. Without hesitation I pounced on Zero as the two of us fell to the ground. Zero was under me as I sat on his stomach with my canine teeth sticking out, growling. Yuuki's blood was all over his mouth and shirt.

She was standing next to the staircase holding her neck in daze, probably trying to put pieces together. I looked back at Zero growling as he looked me in the eyes. He then closed his eyes letting his head fall to the side clenching his teeth. I waited a few seconds till he was less tense. My canine teeth were now no longer showing and I had pulled Zero up with me. Zero looked the other way ashamed. He held so much guilt in his eyes.

"Yuuki…Im sorry"


End file.
